Christmas Wish
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? Will the event change them forever? Could this have something to do with their precious Bella? One Shot.


**Disclaimer: All Character's belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Wish<strong>

* * *

><p>It is a snowy cold day in late December in Ithaca, New York. A young woman walked out of Ithaca Regional Airport with a look of determination and sadness on her face. She was carrying just a overnight bag.<p>

"Can I help you miss?" the taxi driver asks

"Can you please take me too Cornell University?" the woman asks

"Sure miss", the taxi driver replies

The taxi quickly takes off and the woman leans back lets herself rest for a few minutes. It has been a real roller coaster getting here and it was sure to be a real roller coaster ahead. The woman had to keep reminding herself she was doing this for her best friend. The best friend who really needed help right now. And has been begging for her family to come and save her. No matter what they did she has forgiven them. The woman closed her eyes it was her job to make sure her best friend got the Christmas wish she so rightfully deserved.

"We are here miss", the taxi driver says

"Thank you. Can you wait right here? I have another destination", the woman says, "Of course I'll pay you double"

The taxi driver smiles, "Of course miss. Take your time"

The woman quickly exits the taxi and makes her way into the office that is still open even though Christmas was mere days away.

"How can I help you miss?" the office clerk asks

"I'm looking for one of your professors his name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen he does work here doesn't he?" the woman asks

"Yes he does. But it is the holidays. So he is not here", the clerk replies

"I need a address for Doctor Cullen", the woman says

"I'm sorry but we can't give out addresses", the clerk says

"Please it is an emergency. Please call him. Tell him his daughter needs him. Tell him its life or death. Tell him a friend of his daughter is here begging to see him for help", the young woman begs desperately

The clerk moved by the young woman's plea quickly go's onto the computer and looks up his number.

"I'll give him a call for you now and see if he wants to see you", the clerk says kindly

"Thank you so much", the woman says

The clerk quickly finds the number and picks up the phone and dials.

"Hello?" a velvet voice answers

"I'm sorry to bother you Doctor Cullen", the clerk says

"No trouble at all. What is the problem?" Carlisle asks

"I have a young woman here saying that she is a friend of your daughters and that she is here to beg you for help. Apparently your daughter needs you and that it is a matter of life and death. She wanted your address but I couldn't give it to her without your permission", the clerk says

There is shocked silence pause.

"Who?" Carlisle says quietly fearing the worst since he heard the word daughter.

"Who miss?" the clerk asks the young woman

"Forks", the woman whisperers quietly not saying a name but a place, so quietly the clerk could barely hear.

"She said 'Forks' do you know what that means?" the clerk asks confused

"It can't be", Carlisle whisperers in disbelief not wanting to believe

"Tell him the words 'London' 'Chicago' 'Columbus' 'Rochester' 'Tennessee' 'Mississippi' ''Texas' 'good' 'vegetation' 'soul' 'paper cut' 'James' 'blood' 'baseball' 'pixie' 'teddy bear' and 'eternity'", the woman whisperers the last word

The clerk quickly repeats the word and she hears a gasp. Then there is shocked silence. The silence stretches out for minutes.

"Hello? Dr Cullen. Are you still there?" the clerk asks

"Yes. I'm still here. Please give the young woman my address. Please tell her we'll see her soon", Carlisle manages to choke out

"Of course Dr Cullen. Merry Christmas", the clerk says

"I hope it will be", he whisperers hanging up

The clerk quickly goes to the computer and writes out the address.

"Here you go miss. Happy holidays to you", the clerk says hanging the young woman a bit of paper

"Happy holidays to you", the woman replies softly quickly hiding her look of pain.

The woman quick exists the office and she let's a single tear fall. She thought of her best friend and quickly straightens up and wiped the tear away. She was here on a mission and she was going to complete it if it was the last thing she does…

* * *

><p><em>Earlier Cullen House…<em>

* * *

><p>Things had never been the same for the Cullen's since they left Bella three months ago. Emmett never laughed, Rosalie never worked on cars, Jasper didn't read, Alice didn't shop, Esme cleaned all day, Carlisle buried himself in his work and Edward locked himself in his room not hunting and not talking to everyone. Everyone kept thinking about how they left their daughter, sister and love behind. They could only live with their self's repeating the words she's safer without us. No one could predict how the next few hours and days would change their lives forever.<p>

Carlisle was sitting down head in his hands thinking about how to put the family back together again when his phone went off. Thinking that it was the hospital he quickly composes himself and answers the phone.

"Hello", he says

"I'm sorry to bother you Doctor Cullen", the clerk says

Carlisle quickly recognizes the voice from the university.

"No trouble at all. What is the problem?" Carlisle asks trying to take his mind of his problems.

"I have a young woman here saying that she is a friend of your daughters and that she is here to beg you for help. Apparently your daughter needs you and that it is a matter of life and death. She wanted your address but I couldn't give it to her without your permission", the clerk says

My daughter. All of his daughters where here besides one. But it can't be her they left her safe in Forks. This has to be some kind of joke. Some sick joke. Please let this be some kind of sick joke.

"Who?" Carlisle says quietly

He hears the clerk ask the woman but doesn't here the reply.

"She said 'Forks' do you know what that means?" the clerk asks confused

At the mention of the word Forks everyone is in the living room including Edward. No, no this can't be happening. It is not possible.

"It can't be", Carlisle whisperers in disbelief not wanting to believe

"She said to tell you the words 'London' 'Chicago' 'Columbus' 'Rochester' 'Tennessee' 'Mississippi' ''Texas' 'good' 'vegetation' 'soul' 'paper cut' 'James' 'blood' 'baseball' 'pixie' 'teddy bear' and 'eternity'", the clerk says confused again.

"No", everyone whisperers

Those words would mean nothing to an outsider. But they did mean things to all of the Cullen's. And only one person outside the family knew everything about them and who had been it their world themselves. The feeling of dread comes over everyone as they remembered the start of the call.

"Hello? Dr Cullen. Are you still there?" the clerk asks

"Yes. I'm still here. Please give the young woman my address. Please tell her we'll see her soon", Carlisle chokes out

"Of course Dr Cullen. Merry Christmas", the clerk says

"I hope it will be", he whisperers hanging up

He puts down the phone and looks at everyone.

"It can't be. Carlisle. We left her to keep her safe", Edward whisperers his face pained

"Edward we don't know anything yet. We don't even know who this person is", Carlisle says

"But what about the words Carlisle. No one other then her has ever been in our world or knows everything about us. She is the only one who knows about James and the paper cut", Alice says

"We are just going to have to wait and see. There is no point jumping to conclusions. Let's wait to see who this person is. This could all be some sick joke", Carlisle says

As the words left his mouth even he didn't believe them. The evidence that this person was coming with terrible news of their precious Bella was overwhelming. Everyone didn't move from the living room for the next half hour as they all waiting for the person they thought was going to bring them terrible news. Finally they hear a car pulling up in front of the house. And a car door slamming and a woman's voice saying thank you. As soon as they heat the taxi pull away they hear a voice call out.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward", the voice sounding very familiar

Everyone could hear the sadness, tiredness and determination. They all quickly go outside and gasp at the woman in front of them.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Alice asks

The woman Angela looks at Alice and they could all see how tired she was. She had bags under her eyes and they held so much sadness.

"It's good to see you to Alice. But I wish it was under better circumstances", Angela says smiling slightly

Angela knew by now they were all dreading what she had to say. And this was going to be very hard on her and them. She knew that they never stopped loving her best friend. Now it was there time to prove it.

"Do you think we could take this conversation inside?" Angela asks

"Of course my dear you must by freezing", Carlisle says quickly guiding her in.

They walk through the living room and into the dinning room. Everyone quickly takes their seats besides Esme.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink dear?" Esme asks

"Just a glass of water please. I had a long flight", Angela says moving to the head of the table.

Esme quickly dashes out and is back in minutes with a glass of water.

"Thank you", Angela says quietly taking a sip

They all look at her waiting for her to start taking.

"I'm sure you all are wonder why I am here", Angela says looking at everyone

Everyone quickly nods their heads not finding words to ask her why she is here.

"First I must tell that due to unexpected circumstances I now know about vampires", Angela says

They all gasp.

"How?" Edward stutterers

"Why aren't you scared?" Jasper asks feeling her emotions

"To answer your question Jasper I'm not scared of you because I know you are all good people. As to how I found out well it was a couple of days after you all left. I was down at first beach with some of my friends and we run into some of the La Push boys. That was where I met Jacob. Jacob Black", Angela says looking at Edward

"Bella's friend", Edward whisperers

"Yes. What you may not know is that the La Push boys are actually werewolves. Jacob imprinted on me. Imprinting is how the werewolves find their soul mates. Jacob told me everything as soon as he told me about your family I drove straight to Bella's house. One thing you must know is that when you all left you all completely destroyed Bella. Her heart was shattered. Her eyes hold no light. She came to school but she wasn't really there. She would sit at your table and stare out of the window. She wouldn't talk to anyone", Angela says

Everyone would be crying if they could. They had never wanted to do this to Bella. Never. Never in a million years.

Angela looked at Edward and could tell he was trying to get information out of her head. But was confused when he couldn't.

"Edward the things I have to tell you are better left for me to tell you then for you to see in my mind", Angela says

They all look at her shocked again.

"You know about my power", Edward states

"Yes. Bella told me. Of your power and of Alice's and Jasper's. I have been practicing blocking for a while now. Please don't go looking into my mind incase I slip", Angela asks

"Ok", Edward says quietly

"I went to her house and demanded answers. She completely broke down in tears and told me everything. The good and the bad. We all thought she would do better having some friends to talk too. So Jake and I start hanging around her constantly. She started to come out of her zombie state. But as always good times where never meant to last", Angela says quietly

That was when the feelings of dread came back over them all. This was going to be bad they could all feel it.

"Bella's mother came up from Florida to spend some time with Bella. This was about 3 weeks after you all left. Charlie, Renee and Bella decided to go to a movie in Port Angeles. They were on their way back when a drink driver hit them head on", Angela says softly

Everyone gasps. This can't be happening. It is not possible. They all think.

"When that last part was a lie. A drunk driver didn't hit them a rogue vampire did", Angela says correcting herself

"Who?" Carlisle asks

"I will tell you later. Please let me continue this is hard enough as it is", Angela begs

They all quickly nod.

"Charlie and Renee both died instantly. Bella. Bella suffer serve injuries. She had a broken collarbone, shoulder, arms, wrist, hand, legs and pelvis. She had internal bleeding and a serve head trauma. But that is not the worst of it", Angela whisperers

They all look at her in horror. What could be worse then that?

"What else?" Emmett chokes out fearing for his little sister

"Her spine was broken", Angela whisperers

Carlisle looks at her in horror. He knew what that meant. He would never wish that on anyone.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asks

"It means that she would never walk again", Carlisle whisperers

Everyone looks at him in horror and pain. All this happened because they left. If they stayed none of this would have happened.

"Am I right Angela?" Carlisle asks softly

"Yes. The doctors told us if she ever woke up she'll never walk again", Angela says

"What do you mean 'if she ever woke up'?" Rose asks

"Because of the serve head trauma there was a serve chance that she'll never wake up. That the damage done to her brain would be to much", Ange says

"She did wake up right?" Edward begs fearing for the love of his life

"She did 4 weeks ago. She was in a coma for 5 weeks. Jake and I sat at her beside the entire time waiting for her to wake up", Angela says

They could all tell she was stalling.

"She had brain damage didn't she?" Carlisle asks softly knowing what a head injury could do.

"Only a little bit. But enough. She remembers the important things. Like who all of you are and who she is. But her memory is hazy on some of the details. But it is her speech and movement that was effected", Angela says

"Can you explain?" Alice asks shakily

Why didn't I see this? I could have saved her? Alice thinks

"Because of her spinal injury. Bella would spend the rest of her life in a wheelchair. But because of her injuries that is impossible. Her wrist and hand were badly broken in the crash so she doesn't have much movement in them. And because of the head injury her hands shake and she can't close her hands all the way. And she is prone to seizures. She can't talk either. But the doctors say that could change", Angela explains

Everything was silent for a few minutes as everyone processed to information.

"How is she dealing with all of this?" Esme asks sobbing

"About what you would expect. She has taken to learning sign language so she could communicate with us. The whole town are all behind her. They have all chipped in to buy her a laptop, IPod and Cell phone. As you all know it is coming up to Christmas", Angela says hesitantly

They all nod wondering where she was going with this. All they really wanted to do was run to their Bella's aid.

"When I asked Bella what she wanted for Christmas. I told her I would get her anything. Anything she wanted. Do you want to know what she asked for?" Angela asks

"What?" they all say

"Her Christmas wish was to see all of you again", Angela, says with a smile

Everyone looks at her shocked again. After everything they put her through Bella still wanted to see them.

"Really?" they all asked

"Yes. It took Jake and I quite a while to track you all down. She also wished she could be her again", Angela says

"What do you mean?" Edward asks

"I mean she wants you to change her into one of you", Angela says

"But…", they all say

Angela puts her hand up stopping them all.

"Look Bella's human life is basically over. The only thing she looking at is being in a hospital bed the rest of her life or in a nursing home. She can't even fed herself. She has two vengeful vampires after her. Bella has no parents. She is not leaving anyone behind. I'll still see her after her newborn year is up", Angela says

"But the Q….", Carlisle starts

"They have given you permission to change her. They all want to see her as her again. They all love her like a sister and they want to see her happy. I gave Bella my word that I'll find you all and bring you to her. But if you don't want to come I'll go back to Forks alone", Angela says getting up and grabbing her bag, "Just so you know Bella has never stopped loving any of you. Your the only family she has left"

Angela only makes it half way out the door.

"Angela wait. We will all go with you", Edward shouts quickly

"I'll book the flights", Alice says racing towards the computer

Angela finally manages a real smile.

"I think this is the best news I have heard in a while", Angela says smiling at them all, "Let me take you to your Bella"

* * *

><p><em>Forks…<em>

* * *

><p>Bella Swan sat in her hospital bed like she does every day. Looking out of the window. All she wished was for her family. That was all she wanted for Christmas. She missed them all. Her memories where hazy but she still remembered them. She wished that the car crash never happened but she knew nothing could change the past. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She turned her head to see Jake, Angela and the rest of the pack entering. She gives them all a small smile.<p>

"Hey Bells. How are you doing today?" Jake asks giving her a kiss on the forehead

With her good hand she signs ok. She was wondering why they were so happy.

"Hey Bella are you behaving yourself?" Embry asks smiling

Bella nodded.

"Here is a new book for you Bells. I thought you might like it", Jared says passing her the book

'Thank you' Bella signs

"Here is another gift for you Bells. It is a scrap book full of pictures of everyone", Sam says passing her the scrap book

Bella quickly opens it to find pictures of the whole pack, her parents, herself growing up, her friends here in Forks and pictures of the Cullen's. Bella's eyes filled with tears and she quickly opens her arms. Sam knew immediately what she wanted and quickly gives her a hug.

"Your very welcome Bella. Your and sister and we'll never leave you", Sam says letting her go

"Bells I have a surprise for you", Ange says smiling

Bella quickly turns to Ange and signs 'what'. She was getting quite good at sign.

"Bella?" a very familiar voice says from the doorway

Bella looked up to see her love Edward standing in the doorway.

Bella's eyes immediately light up. And she reached for him. She knew he would come. She knew he loved her.

"Ed…Eddie", Bella says smiling proud of herself for getting most of his name out

Everyone gasps. Bella hadn't spoken since the accident.

Edward laughs and walks over to her, "You know I hate that name. But I like you saying it", he says kissing her temple

"Eddie", Bella says again smiling

He smiles, "Bella I owe you an apologue. I didn't mean the things I said in the woods. I love you Bella with all my heart and soul"

"Love", Bella says

Edward knew immediately what she meant. He couldn't believe that she still loved him. After everything he had put her through.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks her

Bella quickly nods her head. Edward leans down and places a kiss on her lips gently not wanting to hurt her. When he is done, he moves to sit in a chair when Bella's frail hand stops him. And she begins to tug weakly on his hand.

"Do you want me to sit up there with you?" Edward asks her

Bella nods and Edward quickly jumps onto the bed gently and moves Bella gently into his lap. Bella quickly snuggles into his chest.

"Bella", an excited voice calls out

Bella looks up to see her best friend standing in the doorway.

"Ali", Bella manages to get out

Alice smiles hiding her sadness at seeing her best friend in the hospital. Alice quickly goes over to her and gives her a gentle hug.

"I have missed you sister", Alice says

Bella doesn't reply but tries to hug her back tightly.

"Hey Bella boo", Emmett says entering the room

Bella's eyes quickly light up again at seeing her brother bear.

"Emmy", Bella gets out

Emmett smiles and quickly goes over and gives her a hug.

"I missed you baby sister. It hasn't been the same without you", Emmett says letting her go

"Hey Bella", Rosalie says walking into the room, "I'm sorry for how I treated you before we left. I do think as you as my sister"

"Rosie", Bella says

Rose laughs, "Close enough", she says walking over and hugging Bella tightly

"I'm so sorry Bella about your birthday", Jasper says entering the room.

Bella shakes her head and reaches her arms out for a hug, "Jazzy"

Jasper hesitates for a second and when he sees Bella trying to get to him and feeling her frustration and anger of not being able to move her legs. Quickly goes to her side and hugs her tightly.

"You're my sister Bella. I have missed you a lot", Jasper says letting go

Bella smiles at him and signs something in her hands.

"She says you have always been forgiven. And that you are her brother", Ange translates

Jasper's face quickly lights up and he goes to hug her again. As soon as he let's go Carlisle and Esme enter the room and Bella's face quickly lights up again.

She looks at Esme first and says the word, "Mum"

Esme quickly rushes to Bella the person she calls a daughter. Edward quickly gets off the bed just as Esme wraps her arms around Bella and holds her close. Bella does the same with little strength she had. They all could see the tears running down her cheek.

She quickly looks up at Carlisle and says the word, "Daddy"

With that one word Carlisle knew he was forgiven for ever leaving her. He quickly rushes to his daughter's side and hugs her tightly.

"Oh my daughter we have missed you", Esme breathes

"Bella we will never leave you again. Your my daughter and I love you", Carlisle says to her

Finally they were holding their daughter in their arms. They knew she was safe as long as she was in their arms. They soon pull away and Carlisle wipes the stray tears from Bella's eyes.

"Bella we have come to grant your wish", Carlisle says looking at her

Bella's face quickly lights up again.

"We are going to make you into a vampire. This very night if you want to", Edward says firmly

Bella nods her head eagerly. They all knew she wanted a normal life and they all planned to give that to her.

"Ok then. Let's get going", Carlisle says

3 days later all of Forks knew that Bella Swan had died of complications from the crash and they had all turned out at Forks cemetery to say goodbye to the girl who was so selfless and loving. Who had changed their lives for the better. Who taught them all to be selfless and caring.

Far away Bella Swan stood tall in a beautiful meadow kissing the one she loved on Christmas morning. All the while knowing that Christmas's wishes do come true…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
